


verismo

by Aleph_Null



Series: Blood & Stone, Inc (tattoos, piercings, etc) [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleph_Null/pseuds/Aleph_Null
Summary: Cecil has Plans for a romantic evening with Carlos, which (of course) are sidetracked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PageofD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/gifts).



> This is set in the Pins and Needles AU  
> and this is how Carlos got That Shirt  
> plus some fluffy smut  
> *flails* these nerrrrrrds  
> enjoy  
> and kindly leave kudos or comments or come talk to me on [tumblr.](http://oh-fanon-my-canon.tumblr.com) Comments and messages give me life and i promise, i'm more scared of you than you are of me, and i'd love to hear from you!
> 
> "ve·ris·mo  
> vəˈrizmō,ve-/  
> noun  
> realism in the arts, especially late 19th-century Italian opera."

“What’s this?”

Cecil turned to see Carlos hooking his fingers through the handles of the gift bag he had (so foolishly!) left on the kitchen table that morning in order to not forget it on their date.  He hadn’t anticipated they would need to come back to his flat, but it was going to be difficult to pay for dinner without his wallet.

“Nothing!” Cecil said, lunging for it.  “It’s, er, Kevin’s birthday present.”

Carlos looked him over, obviously skeptical.  “Your birthday isn’t for months,” he pointed out.

Cecil let out a too-loud laugh, whisking the bag away from his boyfriend and tucking it away in the pantry.  “I know,” he said.  “I just - saw it, and it screamed, you know, _him_.”  He tried hard to look nonchalant and disgusted at the same time.  “Best not to ask.”

Carlos still looked suspicious, but apparently he decided that Cecil was right, and he dropped the subject, wandering over to the couch and the small kitten lying in a nest of afghans.  “Hey, Khoshekh,” he heard Carlos murmur as he raced to his bedroom in search of his wallet.  A moment later, a series of rapid-fire sneezes erupted from the living room, and Cecil smiled fondly.  His boyfriend was terribly allergic to cats, but he loved little Khoshekh almost as much as Cecil did.  It was hard not to love the little rescue, after having found him damp and cold, abandoned in a public bathroom’s trash bin and nursed him back to health; even Kevin was sweet and gentle with him, where Cecil had been sure there would be certain… _issues_ in taking care of a defenseless animal.

He found his wallet tucked in a little cubby of his desk and shoved it into his back pocket as he closed and locked his bedroom door.  Another volley of sneezes overtook Carlos as he returned to the living room, and he veered off into the kitchen first, snagging a Claritin and filling a cup with water.

“Thanks, babe,” Carlos said a little thickly, throwing back the allergy pill and draining the glass.

“Are you really okay with this?” Cecil asked, sitting gingerly next to his boyfriend on the couch.  Carlos leaned into him, his fingers still playing over Khoshekh’s fur.  The tuxedo kitten stretched, yawned, and rolled over onto his back for some belly rubs.  “I’m sure we could find a good home for him,” Cecil went on, curling his hand around Carlos’s opposite hip and pressing a kiss to his temple.

“No, it’s fine,” Carlos said.  “Really.  I love him, and you love him.  I can put up with allergies; he’s worth it.”  As if to prove a point, Khoshekh stretched out, one long line of fluff, and closed his eyes in contentment, a purr starting up in his chest.

“Our small son,” Cecil said, laughing a little, and he felt Carlos stiffen slightly, though he tried to play it off.  Cecil hummed and rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on his boyfriend’s hip.  “Sorry.  I was joking.  You don’t have to -”

“It’s okay, Ceec.”  Carlos pulled his hand away from the kitten, who let out a soft mewl of protest.  He turned slightly, looking sideways at Cecil.  He seemed to be struggling to say something, but after a few moments, he changed tacks.  “We should get going,” he said finally, pressing his lips briefly to the corner of Cecil’s mouth.

As he moved away, Cecil chased him, his free hand coming up to frame Carlos’s cheek and pulling him back in.  Their lips met properly, and Cecil made a small, hungry sound that echoed in Carlos’s throat, vibrating between them like something caged.  Carlos moaned softly, leaning into him as their lips parted, tongues dancing and swirling together.  Cecil leaned backwards, Carlos following him in unspoken agreement, until they lay reclined against the arm of the couch, Carlos half on top of him, their hands roving over shoulders and chests, hips and ass, quickly realising they couldn’t touch each other enough.

Khoshekh meowed loudly in protest and launched off the couch, but neither of them noticed.

Carlos pressed in as closely as he could, shifting to slot his hips against Cecil’s, taking his lower lip between his teeth and sucking hard, laving the swollen flesh with his tongue.  With an enormous groan, Cecil gripped his boyfriend by the hips, grinding upwards, seeking the delicious friction of their movements.  A gusty laugh escaped Carlos, and he pulled back slightly, though he still shifted and thrust in time.  “We’re going - to miss dinner,” he said haltingly, a grin teasing his kiss-swollen lips.

“Fuck dinner,” Cecil growled, digging his hands into his boyfriend’s hair and drawing him back down.  Carlos moaned into his mouth as he reclaimed it, and Cecil tightened his fingers in that glorious hair, tugging gently.  Before he knew it, Carlos’s hands were scrabbling down his chest, fumbling at the waist of his jeans and popping the button out, yanking his fly down and working to pull them down over Cecil’s hips.  Cecil did his part, his hands trailing with purpose to the front of Carlos’s trousers, palming the significant bulge there, running his thumb over it as his boyfriend struggled to make enough room to get them both at least sort of naked.

“God, Ceec,” Carlos breathed, pausing in his actions to jerk hard against his hand, his eyes rolling back in his head.  “You’re so goddamn beautiful, I can’t stand it.”

Cecil hummed his appreciation of the compliment, lurching upwards to latch his teeth to the skin of Carlos’s throat.  As he licked and sucked, his fingers pulled at Carlos’s belt and all but ripped his jeans open, goaded by the keening moans resonating under his tongue.  He shoved hard at the fabric separating them, getting Carlos’s pants down to his knees, shoving his own down almost to his ankles, and drew him down again, letting go of his throat with a _smack_.

“You’re the beautiful one.  My perfect Carlos,” Cecil said, gasping when Carlos’s own teeth found his earlobe, biting gently around the jewelry there.  “Gods, my lovely, darling, beautiful Carlos,” he hissed, fingers digging into Carlos’s generous ass and pulling him close, his knees falling apart to make room.

“My sexy, amazing, wonderful Cecil,” Carlos said as he released Cecil’s ear.  He shifted slightly, so that his cock worked under his balls and slid neatly into his crack, the tip rubbing tantalisingly against his hole.  In the same motion, he gripped Cecil’s cock firmly, and he started up with a steady rhythm, matching his thrusts to the strokes of his hand, his precome easing his path as his length dragged against his hole.  “ _Christ_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Carlos.”  Cecil threw his head back against the arm of the couch, overwhelmed by the sensation, grasping frantically at the couch, Carlos’s face, his hip, anything to ground him.

“Yes, babe,” Carlos panted.  He leaned down for another kiss, but Cecil could only whimper against his mouth.

“ _I need you_ ,” Cecil whispered, thrusting up into his boyfriend’s hand and trying to maneuver so that his hole and Carlos’s cock would line up.

Carlos just kissed him and sped up his pace, rutting wildly between Cecil’s ass cheeks and stroking his dick so fast his hand was almost a blur.  Cecil felt the pressure building, his voice caught between a gasp and a moan, and the crescendo peaked and crashed over the other side, leaving him breathless and sticky in its wake.  A moment later, Carlos groaned and shuddered, and he felt the hot spill of Carlos’s climax as his boyfriend collapsed against him, boneless as his release soaked into the couch cushions.

They lay breathing heavily together, unable to move enough even to embrace each other, their arms caught awkwardly between their bodies.  Slowly, coherent thought returned to Cecil, and he cleared his throat.

“Well then,” he said, and he laughed a little.  He kissed the top of Carlos’s head, resting on his chest, and tested his limbs.  Shaky, but sturdy enough.

“Sorry,” Carlos murmured.  “I’m probably crushing you.”  He struggled up and off of Cecil, resting on his knees, his cock softening visibly as he did.  “God,” he added, “if you only knew what you did to me.”

“I think I have a fair idea,” Cecil said, and he struggled to move, folding one leg inward so he could sit more upright.  “You ought to know, you leave me quite undone.  My beautiful scientist.”  His fingers stroked over Carlos’s cheekbone, coming to rest against the base of his neck and pulling him in for another, much more chaste, kiss.

Carlos hummed into the kiss, smiling against his lips.  “So,” he murmured.  “Dinner?  I’ve worked up _quite_ an appetite.”

“Dinner,” Cecil said with another smooch.  He pulled away and stood, tugging at his jeans until he was covered again.  An idea struck him, then.  “And…”

“And what?” Carlos asked, making his own pants presentable.

Cecil held out two fingers, asking him mutely to wait for a moment.  He all but dashed into the kitchen and took up a dry cloth, then, after a final moment’s indecision, stole the gift bag out of the pantry.

Khoshekh had come out of hiding when he returned, now that the human sexual shenanigans were over.  He was flopped at Carlos’s feet, enjoying a thorough belly rub.  Cecil positioned himself so the gift bag wasn’t visible behind his back and attacked the evidence of their tryst on the couch.  After a few moments, he gave it up as a bad job and simply left the towel lying over the stain.

“I’m sorry,” Carlos said.  “I’ll plan ahead and put a towel down next time.”

Cecil laughed and moved in front of him, lowering himself to sit on the coffee table.  “Here,” he said without preamble, thrusting the gift bag towards his boyfriend.

Carlos flinched.  “What?”

“This is for you.”  He shook the bag a little.

“I thought  you said it was for Kevin,” Carlos said slowly.

“That was kind of a lie,” Cecil admitted, his face reddening.  “It was supposed to be a surprise - after dinner, really - and I didn’t want you to get too curious about it - especially because I was supposed to hide it -”

Carlos silenced him with a kiss, hooking his fingers into the bag’s handles.  “You’re fine, babe.  You don’t have to get anything for me, you know,” he said, his fingers betraying his words as he tore out the tissue paper hiding what was within.

“I did,” Cecil protested.  “It’s been - we’ve been together for a few months and so - I mean, I saw this and I...”

His voice petered out as Carlos lifted out the t-shirt he had bought and let it fall open, his mouth falling open as he read what it said on the front.  Suddenly, he laughed.  “Oh, my god, Cecil, where did you find this?” Carlos asked incredulously.  He was already working on shedding his shirt - well enough, seeing as it was dirty after their little intermission - and pulling on the new one.

It was a soft lilac, and the colour complemented his dark skin beautifully, just as Cecil had imagined.  On the front was the image of the periodic table of elements, on which sat a figure whose posture was more suggestive than innocent.  Text above and below read, “Chemists do it on the table - periodically.”

Carlos surged forward, cupping Cecil’s face in his hands and kissing him soundly.  “I _love_ it,” he purred, resting his forehead against Cecil’s and meeting his eyes.  “Thank you, bunny.  It’s my new favourite shirt.”

Cecil blushed.


End file.
